Shadow Prototype
The Shadow Prototype is a primary weapon created by * * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = ???|fire_rate = 63|capacity = 6|mobility = 50|range = Long|theme = Shadow Themed|cost = 485 |level_required = 59|firing_sound = Prototype}}XiaoNanAlpha. Appearance It appears to be a shadow version of the Prototype. It has whole black body, grip and battery. The energy source in the barrel is also black. Only the laser beam it shoots is purple. Strategy This weapon is capable of 1 headshot kill to an undamaged player with maxed-out health and Armour. It has high efficiency, low fire rate, medium capacity, and low mobility. Tips * Strafe around when using this weapon if you are in a head-to-head fight. However, as said above, you should stay in one place if no one know where you are. * Use the scope for medium or long range fights. In fact, medium and long range is the best range for this weapon as it is a sniper. * In Flag Capture, if your flag is captured, then try to locate where your flag is and shoot directly under. If you are lucky you could get a shot in or a kill. * Aim on the head for maximum Efficiency per shot. ** To get a headshot kill, pair this with Efficiency booster wears and an Elemental Module to max the potential. * This weapon has a 6 capacity, so you will need to pick up ammo and reload constantly. * This weapon has a long reload time, so take cover when using this. ** Pair this with Cowboy Hat and max Sniper Cape for faster reload speed. Counters * Move and jump around the user while attacking them to ensure you won't get killed. ** Rocket jump if possible. * Do not move and jump in a pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. * Take cover, as the sniper's Efficiency will cut down significantly when penetrating through cover. ** In case you are critically injured, don't try to hide, the beam may kill you. * Try to use weapons with area damage if engaging at close range. * Try to locate the sniper by its laser beam. ** Use the hit indication to hunt and kill. * The Shadow Prototype has a slow rate of fire. Immediately attack the sniper as soon as they have fired. ** An automatic weapon will tear away his/her Armor and HP if he/she miss. * Try to fight Shadow Prototype users by going in close range and dodging his/her shots with a high-mobility weapon and using an area damage weapon to throw off their aim up further. * Avoid hallways when users are wielding wall break weapons like this one due to its high damage output and wall break. A good example is the main hallway in Silent School, which you should always try to avoid. * Using the Shadow Prototype as a last ditch effort if all else fails works as well. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped